Red Bird
by Speedlefan88
Summary: When a group of new students join the Glee club they bring a whole new load of problems and try to help out with the bulling issues, and theres always those new romances that come with being in glee. There will be some OC and orginal chacter romances and i will most definitaly be screwing with every single romance and even some crack pairings. I like Klaine but don't expect slash.
1. Red bird

_[WN] I figured if i am making a glee fanfiction my new people need to have a few historic moments with the rest of the group so I dreamed a few things up for brief flashes[wn/]_

Kloë felt a small grin cross her lips as she watched Puck get tossed in the dumpster by a group of geeks getting their revenge, she was certain this would be short lived as the hair didn't make the man.

She had followed Puck through school for a while, surprised at his missing Mohawk, normally she wouldn't notice those things on a popular jock like him because most guys looked bad with a Mohawk. It didn't seem fair that of all people Puck could have one and look as hot as they came.

She was frowning and moving towards the dumpster when she noticed he wasn't popping back up when a heavy male arm was slung over her shoulders and a boys voice spoke into her ear "You gettin' a crush on the Puckster? Not somethin' I ever wanted to be seein' Klo-a" he said, raising a dark eyebrow suggestively.

Kloë slithered out from under his arm "Not at all Aces" she said with a grin directed at her childhood friend, he was actually a year older than she was but had started school a year late so he could be in the same grade as his younger sister Bonnie. "If I was crushin' on him that would make your sort my type and that's not something I'm up for" she said, the two of them had tossed insults back and forth for almost as long as they had known each other and both knew the other meant nothing by it.

"Well if yore done moonin' after 'im then my sister wants you to come over and watch some girly movies and do some equally girl stuff with your hair" he said, running one hand through her fiery red hair, she batted it away "Is that really what she said Ace?" she asked, craning he neck to see Puck winking at the black cheerleader/ glee club member who just gave him a confused half smile in return.

"Well no" Ace admitted "I just got the gist and decided not to waist space in my brain remembering every word" he said and she grinned "Well of course not you brains to small to remember all that" she said teasingly.

_[wb] That's the first bit of history just a few more to go, none will be cannon[wb/]_

Finn was outing on black magic marker for the guys Kiss performance for glee when he heard the door crash open and saw Karofsky and two other guts from the hockey team come in, he tried to ignore them but Karofsky shoved him forward and he had to drop the marker to grab the sink and catch his balance.

Finn felt himself get spun around and soon he was looking into Karofsky's angery looking eyes, it was funny but he had never realized just how much they looked like pigs eyes. "you going gay too?" the hockey player asked and Finn shock his head "it's for glee" he said quickly and knew instantly that it was wrong thing to say even before Karofsky said "how does that make it any less gay? C'mon boys, lets swirly 'im" Finn struggled but he was out numbered three to one. He was almost inside the stall when a loud slightly accented voice spoke up.

"Oi! Hocky baffons, you always pick fights when you out number you opponent, looks a bit chicken t' me" Finn and all three players spun around in confusion to see a slightly built guy who Finn recognized from Spanish class standing in front of them.

Apparently Karofsky knew him because he said "This ain't your fight Aces"

The boy, who Finn was beginning to think was touched in the head, retorted "It may not be but I really don't like you because you slushied my sister this morning" He cocked his head and raised his fists "So bring you sons of-" he never got to finish his sentence as the other two players jumped him and the three went down in a heap while Karofsky held Finn back so he could get in the fight.

After a few minutes The two hockey players got to their feet while the guy called Aces ley still on the ground, Finn noted that both the players were sporting black eyes and one of them had a split lip before Karofsky shoved him to the ground and left.

Finn grabbed his phone and texted Puck and Rachel, Rachel because Aces didn't look so hot and Puck because it looked like they were going to have to escort Kurt to and from classes.

Rachel and Puck both came in at the same time, Rachel looking awkwardly around at the boys bathroom and Puck looking very bored. Rachel squeaked when she saw Ace lying on the ground and knelt beside him "what happened" she exclaimed, rolling him over, revealing a bloody nose, what looked like the beginnings of a black eye and a split lip.

"Well Karofsky was picking on me and then he jumped in and then they beat him up" Finn said simplely, turning to Puck "we may need to escort Kurt around if they're willing to come after me" he said.

Puck nodded as he wet a paper towel and passed it to Rachel who used it to wipe away the blood off Aces face "Say, this is Ace!" Puck said "We used to hang before I went to juvie" he explained, "he loved fighting and drinking then fighting some more and his sister." He added after a moment. "Oh the hockey players slushied his sister" Finn said.

Rachel pulled the towel away from Ace's face as a low moan escaped his parted lips, his eyes flickered slowly open but didn't appear to focus until after his third blink "Uhhh" he groaned as he sat up slowly and put a hand to his head "Killer headache" he remarked.

Puck squatted down to his level "hey Ace, still getting into fight I see" he said and Ace blinked again before focusing on Pucks face, "where am I?" Ace asked in a rasping voice and Puck blinked in surprise "boys washroom, how hard did they hit you" he asked.

Suddenly Ace turned green, scrambled to his feet and ran over to one of the stalls and throw up noisily. Rachel gave Finn a worried look "he has a concussion" she said quietly and Fin nodded, he had fallen out off a tree once and gotten a concussion, he had been vomiting and nauseous for the next few days.

Finally Ace sat back from the toilet and flushed, he staggered to his feet and leaning on the wall stumbled back to the front of stall, "sorry about that, I'm fine now" he said, leaning heavily on the wall. Puck shock his head "you look terrible for some ones whose ok" he remarked and Ace shrugged "just nauseous" Ace replied, "I think I'm coming down with some thing" he added, faking a cough.

Puck rolled his eyes and said quietly to Finn and Rachel, "If it only hurts a little he'll complain but if it hurts a lot then he won't say a word" Ace glared at Puck, the effect was slightly ruined by the fact his eyes didn't seem to be focusing all that well.

Puck rolled his again and, saying that if Ace barfed on him that he'd kill him, lopped one of Aces arms over his shoulder and half carried the reeling boy out of the bathroom. "Your going to have to take him to the hospital Finn, I can't miss school or I go back to juvie" Finn nodded nad took the guys other arm as they took him out to the car.

_This last one is a tad cannon, after this the next chapter is the real story._

Kurt was showing Blaine around Mckinley when Karofsky and one of his buddies stepped around the corner, "we heard you too where spreading around rainbows and unicorns-" he was just starting when Kurt noticed a girl with bright red hair walking up behind them followed by another girl with black hair and two guys, one with black hair and one with brown.

The girl rolled her eyes "Oi!" She called "Doofuses", at first Kurt though she was talking to him and Blaine but then he saw her emerald eyes settle on the two jocks, "you slushied me and Bonnie and gave my buddy Ace a concussion" she said.

The jocks looked at each other and shrugged "we have better things to do than get in fights" Karofsky said and he and his buddy both walked off. It was the first time Kurt had ever seen Karofsky not get the last insult in and he stood their mouth dropped open as the girl walked right by him followed by all the others but the black haired boy.

The black haired boy looked at Kurt "Yore Finns new step bro, yeah?" he said, but the way he said it he sounded like he was confirming a fact not asking a question, "tell him thanks, I wouldn't have gone to the hospital" he said then walked by.

Kurt looked after him , "And thats Ace, the random guy who stepped in a fight to help Finn, who got a concussion and tried to talk Finn out of taking him to the hospital" he said slowly. "Like two months ago" he finished.

_[WN} All for today. I might have put more but it's late on a school night[WN/}_


	2. You guys can sing?

_[WN} Yes I know the last of the first chapter was horrid but it was getting very late on a school night and we went to see the hunger games. I am sorry, I have recently figured out Karofsky was never on the hockey team but for the sake of my writing i am going to pretend that he was on both the football and hockey teams. [WN/}_

Puck was wandering down the halls, he should have been in math but he never went and he wasn't sleepy enough to go to the nurse's office. He was walking down one of the hall ways that was full of empty offices when he heard music and singing.

Following his ears he walked towards a office with the door partly open and light shining through the crack below it, he could see the scratches around the key hole, that explained how someone had gotten into one of the old offices that had been closed when Principal Figgins had cut some of the school programs.

He stood so his shadow wouldn't fall into the room and put an eye to the crack tlo see what was going on. Inside he saw two guys and two girls, he recognized ace as one of the guys and was about to go into the room when Ace stepped to the front of the room as a song started to play

The three others went silent as the song lyrics began to play and ace opened his mouth to sing along.

_**I'm a half-hearted fool  
With a heart that's broke in two  
A quarter and a kiss is all  
I should be worth to you**_

I must be the last of my kind  
'cause you treasure me despite all the signs  
The love has disappeared and  
Darling you shouldn't even try

Pucks jaw dropped as Ace belted out the lyrics in perfect timing with the song. The guys voice was topnotch and his strong accent wasn't even noticeable when he sang. Puck would never have guessed that Ace could sing, but then again all he and Ace had ever done together was drink, flirt with girls and get into fights and trouble.

_**After every fight we always wonder what we're fighting for  
Mint me up and mark me, yeah, you stole me but I am not yours  
As you cry, I wanna lie  
Say I love you so, darlin' even though I don't  
There's no easy way to ease the pain  
Roses and the tulips have withered away, they had their day  
So it's time to say goodnight and goodbye**_

You're so bright that you shine right through  
All the problems that I always try to lay on you  
Won't you take me off darling?  
And get some _**air**__** in this rooms**_

I can't believe a what I can  
I hold inside of my _**hand**__**  
Well end up partying and  
Might decide to mess up the plan  
I'd be a lying if I told you that we would work you**_

Ace took the hand to the red hair girl and pulled her out to the front of the class with him and danced with her while singing the refrain before sending her back to the other two and singing the last few lines.

_**Nobody's singing about you any more  
You thought you heard it well you must've heard wrong  
It's my **__**business**__** and that's alright  
Don't you see that?**_

As you cry, I wanna lie  
Say I love you so, darlin' even though I don't  
There's no easy way to ease the pain  
Roses and the tulips have withered away, they had their day  
So it's time to say goodnight and goodbye

Goodbye... 

Puck barely kept himself from clapping, he had honestly not expected that in the slightest, now he narrowed his eyes as the red haired girl changed the song and went to the front of the class. The girl grinned as she started to sing.

_**I've been thinkin' 'bout  
All the times you told me  
You're so full of doubt  
You just can't let it be  
But I know  
If you keep on comin' back for more  
Then I'll keep on tryin'  
I'll keep on tryin'**_

And I've been drinkin' now  
Just a _**little**__** too much  
And I don't know how  
I can get in touch with you  
Now there's only one thing  
For me to do, that's to  
Keep on tryin'  
To get home to you**_

Puck could tell that the artist who sang the song was male but the girls voice hit all the right notes and she didn't even pause for a breath

_**And I feel so satisfied when  
I can see you smile, I  
I want to confide in  
All that is true, so I'll  
Keep on tryin' I'm  
Through with lyin'  
Just like the sun above  
I'll come shinin', through  
Oh yes I'll  
Keep on tryin', I'm  
Tired of cryin'  
I got to find a way  
To get on home to you**_

I've been thinkin' 'bout  
All the times you held me  
I never heard you shout  
The flow of energy was so fine  
Now I think I'll lay it on the line  
And keep on tryin'  
To get home to you

Puck was confused, why hadn't any of these kids tried out for glee club? They would have fit right on in... expect that they wouldn't have, Ace had a rep as a bad guy and the times Puck had seen his soft time was when he was really drunk, when he was around his sister and right now. He supposed that Finn had seen his soft side when he had defended him against the hockey players.

_**And I feel so satisfied when  
I can see you smile, I  
I want to confide in  
All that is true, so I'll  
Keep on tryin', I'm  
Through with lyin'  
Just like the sun above  
I'll come shinin', through  
Yes I will  
Oh yes I'll  
Keep on tryin', I'm  
Tired of cryin'  
I got to find a way  
To get on home to you**_

Puck couldn't help himself he walked into the room, the he passed through the door he realized he had made a mistake, Ace had shoved the black hair girl, his sister, behind him and had pulled a switch blade out of his pocket and was holding it in front of him. The other guy and the red haired girl stood side by side, both with fists clenched.

Puck put his hands in front of him to show he wasn't holding anything and drawled "You're a defensive lot ain't ya" he said pointy, staring at the knife that Ace was slowly flooding back into the hilt and putting it back into his pocket.

"Well we sorta gotta be" Ace said, "Since Kloë decided that we had to defend you glee lot from the hockey team I've been in more fights than I even care to be" Puck did a double take, what were they talking about? It did explain why hockey and foot ball players kept coming to school with spilt lips, black eyes and broken noses. It also explained why nobody had messed with Kurt for a while.

Puck opened his mouth "Well I couldn't help but hear your singing, I'm wondering why you guys aren't in Glee" he asked and the red haired girl looked up from her bag, where she had been returning the black berry play book they had been using to play their music.

"You were eavesdropping" she accused and Puck nodded, not feeling guilty in the slightest. He had just found glee club four awesome singers, if he could somehow convince them all to join and audition in front of the group

Ace's sister spoke up "Wee didn't join because I have stage fright, Ace has a reputation, Kloë's mom and dad got divorced-" The red haired girl glared at her, Puck assumed she was Kloë. "and she isn't use to not having her brother around, not to mention that she thinks she can't sing and Jasper just didn't want to join a club" she finished with the brown haired guy giving her an annoyed look, Puck mentally labeled him Jasper.

Puck shrugged "but now you have to join up, I have a reputation. Someone will help you with your stage fright" he said to Bonnie and Ace,. He looked at Jasper and shrugged "I don't really have any reason for you to join" he added. He himself had no idea why he wanted the three to join up but he was sure that they would be good.

Ace looked at Kloë and Bonnie, raising an eyebrow as if asking them what they thought and they both nodded. Jasper sighed but didn't appear to have any arguments, at least none he wanted to voice in front of Puck, he remembered that Jasper had patched both him and Ace up on a few occasions when they had gotten hurt in fights.

"So It's all good, you guys will go and try out after school today in front of the entire club" Puck said happily, that had been a lot easier than he had thought it would be.


	3. Auditions

Bonnie glanced over at Ace, she had tried out for school musicals before at that was how she knew that she had stage fright, the longest Ace had ever had to present in front of a group of people was presentations in class and she could tell by the way his eyes had widened once they got back stage that he was freaking out.

She out a calming hand on his arm "I'm the one whose supposed to have stage fright, you're supposed to be the super cool, laid back one who hasn't a thing to fear in the world." She said, she was also fairly frightened but the only way she showed it was by ripping up a piece of paper, Ace had been pacing since the four of them got back stage and looked to be bursting with nervous energy.

He gave her taunt smile "Why did we let Puckerman talk us into this? He hasn't even hung around with me since he got out of juvie" he said and Bonnie grinned, she had an answer for that question at least. "Because Kloë needs a confidents booster and I love to sing and you get into less fights when you have something else to do" she rattled off the reasons.

Kloë walked up behind them, "they got our music ready" she said, her eyes shining. "Ace your up first, then me then Bonnie and Jasper goes last" she said, she looked happier than Bonnie had seen her since her parents had split up and her mother and her twin brother had moved away while she was stuck here with her dad.

Ace swallowed and Bonnie saw his Adam's apple bob as he turned and walked out onto stage, A few moments later she heard him start to sing and couldn't help peeping around the corner to watch him, he was singing As You Cry by The Hush Sound, the same song he had been singing earlier in the day when Puck had watched them.

He finished and came off the stage, passing the cordless mike over to Klo, who was going to sing Keep On Trying by Poco, the same song she had sung earlier. Bonnie grinned at Ace "you where great" she said happily, she was glad he was getting other hobbies other than getting into fights and drinking, she didn't like it when he got all moody and wouldn't talk to her, then sent her off to their aunts for no apparent reason.

He grinned back at her "I just imagined that I was singing in the empty office" he admitted, "even if i did almost fall of the stage before I remembered that I shouldn't do my normal walking around and dancing stuff" he said with a low laugh, he seemed to be in a very good mood.

Bonnie grinned back at him "let's hope they don't rate you on stupidity" she joked and he stuck his tongue out at her as Kloë practically skipped off the stage and handed her the mike. Bonnie swallowed, her throat was suddenly dry and she rubbed it nervously. She somehow walked up to the middle of the stage and began to introduce herself "Hiya" she chirped, and instinct wondered how stupid she sounded, "I'm Bonnie and I'll be singing Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows" she said and swallowed again as the music started up.

Once the sound started she waited about five seconds before starting to sing herself, as always once she began to sing she felt her body relax and her nervousness fading rapidly away as she belted out the lyrics to one of her favourite songs, at the moment she wasn't trying to get into a club she was just doing what she loved.

_**So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in **__**love**__**  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it**_

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
Makes me wanna turn around and _**face**__** me but I don't know nothing 'bout love**_

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry _**ice cream**__**  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love**_

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love

She stopped, her chest heaving as she looked over at the glee club before walking back towards Jasper and mutely thrusting the mike at him, she had forgotten what he was singing but it came back to her as he sang, he was singing Desperate by David Achuleta, he sounded great.

Bonnie was shaking when she felt some one rubbing her shoulders, she turned around tlo see Ace standing behind her "I forgot you always get really nervous and start shaking after you perform" he apologized. She grinned "you don't need to say sorry, your my brother not my keeper." She pointed out and he shock his head "I'm both" he said, "otherwise I wouldn't have stayed back a year to be in the same grade as you" he pointed out as he stopped rubbing her shoulders.

"Lets see what they thought" he said, pulling her to her feet ad dragging her over back to the stage, ignoring the fact her knees where still shaking.


	4. Slushied

Ace followed Bonnie and Kloë out onto the stage, Kloë's eyes were the brightest he'd seen them since her brother and her mother had moved out of town after her parents got divorced. She also had a bounce to her step that only increased his nervous feeling. If she didn't make it then she'd get all depressed again and he would have to find a way to bump her out of it.

The two girls were already out on the center of the stage and waiting for Mr. Schue and the Glee club to say what they said, Ace and Jasper stayed back. "You see their reactions?" Ace asked Jasper quietly and Jasper shock his head "Too busy trying not to be nervous, you?" he asked and Ace shock his head "too busy not falling off the stage" he replied.

Jasper raised an eyebrow and Ace just grinned in response, "yeah I almost fell off the stage" he hissed, keeping his voice low "No I don't think anyone really noticed it" he added before Jasper could even asked, "yes I do think that we will all get into Glee" he added as he saw the Glee members stop talking amongst themselves and Mr. Schue get to his feet.

"You all did a very good job and I am pleased to welcome you all to Glee club" the teacher said, Ace grinned and Jasper and held out one hand, they had made a bet on who would get in. Ace had bet that it would be every one and Jasper had bet on only the two girls getting in. Jasper meekly handed over a twenty dollar bill and Ace grinned again.

All four of them hopped of the stage and walked over to met the rest of the glee club, Kloë and some kid in a wheel chair began to discuss a computer problem Kloë was having and Ace rolled his eyes. Kloë had an, possibly unhealthy, obsession with her computer and she was impossible to deal with when her computer or her internet wasn't working.

Ace was all for just walking out when one of the glee jocks stopped him. He rolled his eyes, he hoped that Finn wasn't going to thank him again for standing up to the jocks. Ace had tried to explain that he just liked getting into fights and that he was only doing it because Kloë had mentioned something about being sick of seeing kids bullied.

Finn grinned "Puck told me how great a singer you are" he said and Ace nodded, feeling very bored with all this; he just wanted to get home and take a nap. "I was wondering if you considered joining foot ball" Finn was saying and Ace just gave him a very confused look. "I'm as thin as they come" Ace said "I really don't think that would be a good idea" he said, rolling his eyes in extreme annoyance at the guy's stupidity before walking out the doors to the auditorium with Jasper and Bonnie behind him.

He only had time to see the half circle of hockey players holding bright red slushies before he felt the entire front of his body get cold in wet, "Welcome to Glee" said one of the kids, Ace had red juice in his eyes and couldn't see who had spoken. He lunged at one of them with his hands outstretched, unsure of exactly what he planned to do to him when two sets of hands grabbed both his shoulders and his waist and pulled him back into the auditorium, he snarled and tried to get free of the three people he was now entangled in but someone held him to the ground.

He groaned, his back was now killing him as he and the two guys who had grabbed him had fallen backwards and skidded down a few of the small steps that lead towards the stage. He got slowly to his feet and the hands released him. He glared at the blond guy with the big mouth, Puck and some Asian guy. They were the three who had grabbed him.

"What the hell' he growled at them, annoyed they had stopped him from dealing with the bullies. Puck got to his feet first, "are they really worth you getting another concussion?" he asked and Ace just glared at him "are you suggesting I couldn't have taken them?" he snapped, needing to take his anger out on some one.

The blond kid with the big mouth opened his gigantic lips and said "that was half the hockey team and to be honest" he looked Ace up and down "Your pretty damn skinny" Ace just glared at him until he realized he was dripping red slushie all over the ground and that his shoes, shirt and pants where sopping wet. "damn it" he muttered, pulling his shirt away from his body and trying to wring it out a little.

Kurt and Blaine where standing to the side watching him, "What?' he snapped at them, people getting slushied wasn't that odd to the glee kids was it? "Another concussion?" Blaine asked and Ace just rolled his eyes "I got in a fight with a few hockey idiots a few months ago and they gave me a concussion, I like getting into fights" Ace said, as if this would make it all clear.

Santana walked up beside him, "He'll tell us all about it when me and Britts take him to the bathroom and wash the red dye out of his hair" She looped a hand over his shoulder, apparently ignoring the slushie that was now getting on her clothes and guiding him out.

Ace winced as her arm landed on a bruise that covered his shoulder from front to back and he gently slipped her arm back over his head, "thanks but I'm good" he said, he had a feeling that the kind of washing she meant would mean taking his shirt off and he didn't want to half to explain why his back was cover in bruises and scratches.

He headed for the door again but this time was stopped by the big mouthed kid, god what was his name? He shoved back him and headed out the door when the guy had the nerve to catch his arm. Aces eyes widened and he half expected the kid to raise his other arm and hit him. He braced himself to get hit and blinked in confusion when the blow he was preparing for never came.

With a jolt he realized that the guy had displaced out of his leather wrist bands he always wore to hid the bruises around his wrists and the clearly hand shaped marks were visible to all, they were a dark purple brown. "Um, that's not what you think" Ace said awkwardly, looked up at (he really needed to remember the kids name, was it Sam? That sounded right) Sam's face, "I'm just really clumsy, I almost fell of the stage today, a few days ago I almost fell of a dock and my step father grabbed my wrist so I wouldn't fall in." He quickly explained, looking into Sam's eyes to see if he was believing his half-cocked lie.

Sam let go of his wristed and studied him, a confused look in his eyes "oh" he said and let go of Ace's arm, Ace mentally sighed in relief and left with Bonnie, Kloë and Jasper following him.

Jasper and Jasper's mom where the only two who knew that his step father beat both him and his mother regularly, Ace had convinced Bonnie to go and live with their aunt Bekka by telling her that when he brought girls back to the house having a little sister sharing his room was really cramp his style, she had argued very little. She thought that the bruises and broken bones he came to school with were from getting into fights when out parting.

Ace let a small shudder pass through his spine and then gave Bonnie a happy smile as she began to prattle on about some new song she wanted him to sing, his thoughts were on what his step father would do to him for coming home so late.


	5. Ace's house

_**{wn} I know that its been a long time between updates but i was having problems with my microsoft word and had to switch to wordpad which has no spell check. Please note that the glee kids aren't the focal point of this story so some chapters will just include the story from Ace, Kloë or Bonnie's points of view. Please pardon my terrible spelling.{wn/}**_

Ace walked home slowly, he was dreading the moment when he would walk in to the house and have to face his step father. His mother was out of town on yet another two month long trip. He knew he was going to get in trouble for not being home right away after school nut he figured if he explained it then he would get off easy.

He groaned and ran a hand through his already spiked up hair as he walked in the door, "Hello, I'm home" he called out in a low tone, looking around carefully for the step-beasty- as Bonnie had started to call their step father- "Hello?" he asked again, in a louder tone.

"your hours late" Ace twisted on his heel to face the stairs where the voice had come from, sure enought the step-beasty was standing on the top stair. "umm, yeah" Ace said ackwardly, shuffling from foot to foot. "I might have joined up with the glee club" he said, looking down at the ground.

Sure enough the older man came running down the stairs, "no son of mine will join up with a bunch of prissy, lilly livered, light footed freaks that make up a glee club" Ace raised an eyebrow, and he continued, "Glee club is a stupid waste of time for idoits with no futures planned out and no intent of going any where with their lives"

Ace raised an eyebrow, "Well you have made it damn clear that I ain't your kid, and I'm freakin' glad I ain't" he snapped. Before he could move the step-beasty was in bis face and shoving him up against a wall, "what did you just say to me" he bellowed in his face and Ace crinkled his nose as the smell of stale beer came from the older mans huge mouth.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Freakin'. Son. And. I'm. Damn. Frickin'. Proud. Of. That." Ace spat, "Do ya want me to say it slower so you freakishly small brain can keep up with what you freakishly large ears are hearin' " he manged to pull off a grin before a fist slammed into his stomach and a knee slammed in his eye.

He straightened up to be met by another fist to his face and a kick to the ribs, then his legs where yanked out form under him and he landed flat on his back, gasping for air that refused in come into his lungs. He heard the step beasty move away but still didn't get up, his ribs hurt, his head hurt, his chest hurt and his legs hurt.

Finally he reached slowly into his pocket and got his cell phone out and to his ear. He hit his speed dial for Jasper and waited as the phone rang, after a few moments the phone was picked up and Jasper picked up. "Hello?" he asked "Ace we were at school like fifteen mintues ago, what the hell do you want so badly that you couldn't wait until tomorrow at school to talk to me"

Ace groaned and let a rasping breath, "Step-beasty... beat... the... shit... outta...me" he said trying to catch his breath, instintly Jasper's tone changed to one of concern and worry. "what did you do to piss him off now?"

Ace sat up slowly, "my head" he moaned before answering. "told him off for saying that glee was for capital L losers" he ezplained, slwoly getting rather unsteadily to his feet. "look come and stay at my place tonight" Jasper offered, "you can use the spare room, mom won't care"

Ace shock his head before remembering he was on the phone not a video chat, "can't, your moms in town and mine might be home tonight and step-beast will beat her if I'm not around to hurt" he paused to think and Jasper spoke up "so why did you call me again?" he asked and Ace hung up quickly. "that went so bloody well" he said to the phone.


	6. Foot ball players? Really?

Ace was swaying on his feet as he stumbled into the choir room, he looked around and let out a sigh as he saw the room was completely empty and the lights were out. He was skipping out one all his morning classes to sleep in the choir room. Puck was sleeping in the nurses office so he was stuck lying on a bunch o chairs in the choir room and hoping no one wanted to get some extra praticing in.

He sprawled out on the back row of chairs and groaned as they seemed to find evey bruse on his entire body. He had spent the entire night being beaten up soundly bu his father who seemed to be making up for beat-up-Ace time lost while he was away. He hadn't gotten to bed until five in the morning and had had to get up for school by six thirty.

He felt somewhat strange wearing dark jeans, a black turtle neck with full lenth sleeves and sunglasses that covered his eyes, but he was literally cover in bruies and he needed to make sure they stayed covered up as he didn't want any one asking questions. The entire glee club already thought he was a clumsy fool because he had told that guy with the guppy mouth that he had nearly fallen of the stage and that his step father had grabbed his wrist hard enough to bruise because he had almost fallen off a dock.

He closed his eyes, the choir room wasn't really used by any other any other group at the school. He really thought that was a bit strange as the Glee club wasn't even all that popular until a few years ago and had only one or two members and yet had a entire room that was used by them alone.

With a small smile Ace closed his eyes, at least not being a common room in the school meant he could nap her for just about as long as he wanted to and he really really wanted to nap. He yawned and stuffed his back pack under his head, the chairs were still uncomfortable no matter how tired he was.

Ace blinked in bewilderment, why was he standing on a stage in front of a huge audience? what was that song playing in the back ground? Was he supposed to be singing or something? he looked down and blinked in horror to see he was only wearing a parir of boxer shorts and that his body was still covered in bruises.

He looked from side to side, panicked. Rachel was coming up on his left sing and Quinn was doing the same on the other side. The only problem was that their mouths were moving and they had mics but he wasn't hearing a word of what ever it was they were saying. All he could hear was the audience starting to laugh.

As the audience began to roar with laughter Ace turned quickly and went to walk off stage, he figured maybe he had accidently taken Finns place, or maybe even Pucks. After all Glee was all about feelings and both Puck and Finn had had relationships with both of the girls, he had fantasized about Quinn but had never done any thing with his feelings.

He hadn't quite gotten out of view of the audience when his step-father walked out the wings and turned to towards him. "no son of mine is going to get off a stage with out singing a note" Ace became even more confused "B-but you don't even like me joining Glee club, you beat the shit outta me when I told you" he stuttered.

Ace didn't have time to duck when the older man punched him in the face, he had just doubled over when some one grabbed his shoulder...

Ace sat staright up with a gasp, he yelped and clutched his head when he collided with some thing else and fell back onto the chairs, he gritted his teeth against the renewing pain from his bruises. His head ache was back but that might have something to do with the fact that he had just pretty much head butted some thing. "Gah" he exclaimed, whipping his sunglasses off to glare at who ever had decided to wake him up like that.

Puck was doubled over holding his stomach and groaning "What the hell was that Ace?" he gasped and Ace quickly moved from his position sitting sideways across three chairs to sitting facing straight ahead on one chair. Mike and Guppy mouthed kid (what was his name?) where standing on the other side of the chair he was sitting on. By the looks of it the foot ball team had gotten to glee club earily and caught him wigging out in his sleep, that really did suck for him.

"No thing, its why nobody ever tries to wake me up" Ace said quickly, covering his reaction to being woken up, his step-father used to wake him up be punching him and since then when ever somebody woke him up be touching him he woke up punching and kicking. he grabbed his glasses and stuck them through the front of his shirt. "Is it almost Glee yet" he asked getting to his feet and streching a little, he was stiff from his bruises and from sleeping on the chairs. He made a mental note to never do that again.

"Not for another tweleve minutes" Mike said and thats when Ace noticed another guy standing in the back, "And I'm ok with people I know the name of finding me sleeping" Ace decided to ignore the fact that the blond guys name never seemed to stay in his mind "but who the hell is the guy hiding behing Mike?" he asked and the guy stepped forward 'I'm Matt I had to transfer a while ago but I'm back now... and your all bruised up" he said, the last part a bit slowly.

Ace grunted "Big party last night" he forced a fake grin "and big partys have large amounts of alcohol and if your me alcohol leads to getting into fights, both alcohol and fights lead to hang overs and bruises you can't remember getting" he said jokingly. Puck raised an eyebrow "Drinking on a school night? Not like you Ace." Once again Ace had to roll his eyes, "you really don't know me as well as you seem to think you do" he pointed out "You never even knew that I could sing until yesterday"

At that very moment Jasper picked that moment to barge into the room, he opened his mouth - Ace figured to yell at him for not staying on the phone for longer- but shut it when he saw that Ace was surrounded by football players. "Where the hell where you Ace" he said instead "We were supposed to met up in order to run track this morning but you were a no show" he snapped.

Ace grinned, that was Jasper for you. Always ready with a cover stary or a quick lie if you didn' t really want to tell people what was going on. "Take pity on me" Ace said jokingly "I'm to hung over to really have come to class, never mind go run some laps with ya" Jasper raised an eyebrow "This is the first class you've even really shown up for." he pointed out and Ace shrugged "I've been taking a nap" he said shortly, getting to his feet stiffly and almost pitching forward when he found that his right leg had stiffened up.

He grabbed the back of the chairs on the level in front of him and limped down to Jasper "givde me a hand buddy?" he said and looped one of his arms over Jaspers shoulders for some support and balance. They had barely sat down when the rest of the glee club walked in, including Kloë and Bonnie.

They both brightened up when they saw him and hurried to sit besides him and Jasper. Ace was nodding off again when Beiste and Mr. Schue barged in, followed by the non-glee jocks. Ace insinctly sat up straight, ignoring the pain this caused his back and glared at the jocks. Obne of them had tried to force Bonnie to kiss him a while back and he and Ace had gotten into it big time.

"what the hell?" Rachel yelled and the room brock into chaos as the Glee clubbers began to yell about not wanting the footballers in the room. Thankfully quieted the room rather quickly, "No need for worries, the football team is merely here to try and learn from us hoe to be a team to matter the differences they might have asnd it seems the glee club is the best group of role models for the team.

"This week we will be singing a deut with a partner that we chose out of this hat" he continued, "I will call some of yuou up to pick your partners one at a time"

_**{WM} yes i have been later in up dating and I will try to be quicker. Please review if your really reading this and thanks to I Got Mugged By A Peguin for favourting{WN/}**_


	7. picking partners

Kloë looked nervously across the room at the foot ball players, last year one of them had kissed Bonnie against her will when she had agreed to go on just one date with him. Ace, Danté and Kloë had dealt rather firmly with him but that didn't mean she was any less nervous to be in a room with the entire team of them. Well the Glee jocks were okay but she still hated the rest of the team.

She quickly looked to the front as Mr. Schue began to call her name, she went first and she took a deep breath as she moved to the front of the classroom, she really hoped that she would get Bonnie, Ace or Jasper as her partner even she knew then chances of that were highly unlikely. She dipped her figures into the hat that held out to her nad grabbed a small slip of paper from the bottom.

"Puck" She read aloud, _this isn't good _her mind screamed at her but she ignored it, it wasn't like her crush on Puck was all that of a big deal, she just had to sing a song with him and that didn't mean anything. _better make sure it isn't a love song_ came the negative thoughts while the rest of her thought that maybe if it was a love song then she would have a chance with Puck. She sat down quickly back besides Ace who gave her a knowing grin, she elobowed him in the ribs and instsntly regretted his as he hunched over for a second.

She watched as Rachel got called up and some how manged to pull Finns name out of the hat, seriously how was that even possible? There where at least a dozen names in the hatyet some how she got Finns? It was just strange.

She saw Ace's head starting to drop forward and she hastily slipped her shoudler in front of his so he was held to the back of the chair. Luckily for the both of them called out his name next. She jabbed him in the side again and he quickly stumbled to his feet and when to the front of the class. He still looked to be half asleep as he plucked a name out of the hat but his eyelids shot up as he read the name on the paper out loud "Quinn?" he said, some how making it sound like a question rather than a statement.

Kloë barely resisted the urge to start giggling out loud, Ace had had a foolish crush on the blond girl since they started high school but had stayed away once he heard she was pregant and when she was with Finn, then Puck, then Sam and then Finn yet again. He had always thought that he could treat her better than any of the jocks but for what ever reason had never been bothered to try and do anything about it.

Ace flopped back down besides her and she could hear he grumbling under his breath "Today, I get a shot today of all days?" she grinned and raised an eyebrow. He glared at her and mouthed 'Puck', she looked down and away.

Santana was called up next and she looked at the paper she held in her hands with a bored expression "Jasper." she said, sounding bored at the idea of singing something with the brown haired guy. He just looked the way he always did, not very interested and very hard to read.

Tina was called up and picked Arties name out of the hat while her boyfriend, Mike, picked Brittney. Kurt picked out Mercedes and Sam picked out Lauren, neither of the latter two looked at all happy with the idea of singing with beach other.

Kloë grinned as Bonnie was called up, she already knew that the red haired girl would be ending up with the new guy, or well really he had been here first but then he ahd moved away... it really wasn't worth thinking about in detail.

Bonnie looked pleased with how she was ending up with, she was always in a good mood but she just seemed exceptional perky at the moment. Unbidden a thought came to Kloë's mind and she had a to cough so she didn't start giggling, had Bonnie had a crush on Matt before he had left? She didn't figure that Ace knew about it as he was super protective of his little sister and didn't like any guy getting too close with her. "Well this will be a interesting week" she murmered under her breath.

_[Wn} I know thaty i have misspellings but it's pretty mucha fact that you don't notice misspelt words until your are A) handing in a project or B) posting the word doc.[wn}_


	8. Deut Ace and Quinn

Ace looked over at Quinn, they were sitting across from each other in the choir room. Glee pratice was still not over but the groups had split up to come up with ideas for their songs. By split up Ace meant that groups had wandered off to other class rooms so their ideas couldn't be stolen by other groups.

Ace began to hum under his breath, he had an extremely short attention span and his mind was already wandering. he began to think of what was going to happen when he got home. He had found out that his father was only staying in town until tomorrow so he would only have to put up wirth the abuse for another night. His mother however had been delayed and so she wasn't coming back until next friday.

He hadn't realized that his mind had wandered until Quinn tapped him on the shoulder, 'yes?" he barked, a little rudder than he had intended to. "I just wanted to know what you were humming under your breath, it had a nice rythmn to it" she said drawing backand away from him. Ace blinked as he tried to remember "oh... ah that would be a Just a kiss by lady antebellum" he said ackwardly, "I think it's a deut" he said hestitently.

"I wonder..." Ace said and walked over to the CD player in the corner of the room, he flipped through the stacks of CDs and picked one out nad put it in, he skipped to track eight and turned to face Quinn "it's a popular song, you should know it" he said as it began to play, Quinn nodded "i know it" she said and started to sing.

_**Lyin' here with you so close to me**_

_**It's hard to fight these feelings**_

_**When it feels so hard to breath**_

_**Caught up in this moment**_

_**Caught up in your smile**_

Ace cleared his throat and took a step towards her at the same time Quinn took one towards to him. he licked his suddenly dry lips as he sang the next verse.

_**I've never opened up to anyone **_

_**So hard to hold back when**_

_**I'm holdin' you in my arms**_

For the first time since his mother had married the step-beast Ace felt happy and light spirited as they began the next verse togather.

_**But we don't need to rush this**_

_**Lets just take it slow**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_

_**Just a touch of the fire burin' so bright**_

_**No I don't wanna mess this thing up**_

_**No I don't want to push too far**_

_**be the one I've been waiting for **_

_**My whole life**_

_**So baby I'm alright with just a kiss good night**_

By this point Ace and Quinn were standing four steps apart and both were breathing heavily. Quinns eyes met Aces as she sang the next line.

_**I know that if we give this a little time **_

Ace joined her for the next line as they took another step towards each other.

_**It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find**_

_**Its never felt so real**_

_**No its never felt**_

_**so right**_

Theys sang the chorus together, standing so close that Ace could make out the stickes on her sweater.

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_

_**Just a touch of that fire burnin' so bright**_

_**No I Don't wanna mess this thing up**_

_**I don't want to push too far**_

_**Justa shot in the dark that you might **_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for**_

_**My whole life**_

_**So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight**_

_**No i don't wanna say goodnight.**_

Ace's eyes met hers as he sang the next verse and her lips parted slightly.

_**I know its time to leave**_

_**But you'll be in my dreams**_

_**Tonight**_

_**Tonight**_

_**Tonight**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_

_**Just a touch of that fire burnin' so bright**_

_**No I Don't wanna mess this thing up**_

_**I don't want to push too far**_

_**Justa shot in the dark that you might **_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for**_

_**My whole life**_

_**So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight**_

_**So baby i'm alright**_

_**ohhhhhh**_

_**Lets do this right**_

_**With just a kiss goodnight**_

_**With a kiss goodnight**_

_**kiss goodnight**_

Quinns head tilted up at the same time his bent slightly forward, Ace felt a spark as their lips met and Quinns arms reached up to the back of his neck and tangled themselves in his hairs as his own hands ran through her hair.


	9. Was Puck Watching?

Ace felt like he could run for miles and not get tired, Quinns arms where still around his neck and thier lips where still touching, breathing didn't seem to matter all too much to either of them at the moment.

Suddenly he realized exactly what he was doing, he was kissing some one else's girlfriend and inenjoying it way to much. He drew back just a little, so thier lips weren't touching and she up at him, her green eyes wide. "We shoudn't have done that" Ace rasped, taking a step back so they were no longer touching and clearing his throat before trying to speak again but Quinn beat him to it.

"We can't do that again and we can't tell any one" She said, blushing slightly as she put a hand to her lips then quickly put it back to her side. Ace could feel heat rising to his own cheeks as he nodded "I don't normally kiss girls with boyfriends" he said to apologize, "but we should still sing that song, we sounded awesome" he added quickly. he had a habit of talking too much when he got nervous.

Quinn grinned, a touch nervously, "yes we should, but lets not end it that way" she said quickly, "and we shoudln't touch during the song" she added suddenly. Ace kept his eyes from opening wider, did that mean she felt the same way that he had, no make that he did.

"Okay" he agreed as they both heard footsteps coming from the hallway, he figured the others were coming back so Mr. Schue could end the class. He walked over to the CD player and took the CD out, returning it to its case. When he turned back around Quinn was already sitting back down in her chair. Ace went to sit beside her then changed his mind and sat in the back row instead.

Rachel and Finn were the first two back , Ace noticed the two of them wouldn't look at each other and looked just plain awkward walking into the room, Puck came back first and then Kloë who sat besides Ace and hunched down in her seat "he didn't even show up for pratice then told me to come over to his house tonight to pratice" she grumbled uner her breath as the rest of the glee club came in.

Jasper and Santanna both came in toget her but they both looked annoyed and where arguing uptill the point where Santanna went to go sit beside Brittnay and Jasper joined Kloë and Ace. "She's annoying" he grumbled under his breath.

Bonnie and Matt where laughing as they entered the room. Bonnie ran over to join the rest of them "that was fun!" she said cheerily, then looked side ways at Ace "Your hairs all spiked up" she giggled, and reached over to flatten the hair on the back of his neck, with a start Ace remembered Quinns fingers tangling themselves in the same bit of hair. He glanced over at her and realized that the hair on the bakc of her head was also a little bit tangled.

Kloë tilted her head to the side as she studied him "You have something to tell us?" she asked, her eyes flitter from him to Quinn and back to him. "No nothing important" Ace said quickly, igt wasn't important after all. He and Quinn had just had a moment it would never ever happen ever again.

"Are you going to Pucks tonight" Ace said, raising one eyebrow as he tried and failed to look he up and down the way she had just looked at him. Kloë raised one of her own eyebrows in response "of course, I do want to at least make an effort on my first glee club assignment." she said easily.

Bonnie giggled "have you guys picked a song yet?" she said and Ace nodded, Jasper shock his head "we were too busy arguing with each other to even consider singing together" he said sheepishly, Kloë also shock her head "He dissapeared as soon as we left the room" she said "I think he was spying on other groups" she added. Alarm bells went off in Aces head and he tried to remember if he had seen anyone through the windows whe he had been singing, his attention had been on Quinn and he didn't recall seeing any one, if Puck had seen him and Quinn kissing then he was screwed, not only would Finn likely kill him but it would just be awkward staying in glee.


	10. Ace or Finn?

_[if your reading this could you please review, after that message me and tell me how to read my reviews… but if no ones reading I'm just talking to my self… oh well…]_

Quinn walked into the girl's bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror, she knew it was foolish but she couldn't help wondering if she looked any different than she had before she had kissed Ace, or had he kissed her?

She was so engrossed by her thoughts that she almost didn't notice that Santana had both walked into the room behind her, "So spill it" Santana demanded looking at her own reflection in the mirror to the left of Quinn.

Quinn struggled to keep a blush from mounting her lips, "Spill what exactly" she said, even to her own ears her lie sounded fake. Santana shock her head "Well if you don't want Ace, I might just take a look" she said, as she carefully put some more lipstick on and smacked her lips.

"No!" Quinn said, too quickly and too loudly. Santana raised an eyebrow "I know you too well to believe what ever lie your gonna try and tell Finn" she said and Quinn looked down for a moment before replying. "He found a duet and after we sang it, I- He- We kissed" she said awkwardly, she could still feel his lips on her, it had felt so different then Finn's kisses.

Santana flashed Quinn a devilish grin, "This time I'm not going to bring it too your boyfriend's attention" she said and Quinn blinked "Why?" she asked, uncertain she even wanted to really hear the answer to her question. Santana laughed "Because I wanted to have Sam, I'm not at all interested in Finn at the moment, but if you screw this up then I might just take over" she said and Quinn nodded nervously.

She had only been in a situation like this once before and Sam had dumped her but she at least ended up with Finn, of course Finn didn't know if he wanted her or if he wanted Rachel.

Suddenly Santana spoke up "Is he any good?" She asked and Quinn jerked out of her thoughts once more "What do you mean?" she asked, confused and Santana rolled her eyes "Is. He. A. Good. Kisser?" She asked more slowly, pronouncing each word slowly and distinctively as if Quinn was too stupid to understand what she had said. Quinn blinked and smiled "He's…. very good" she said. "Very very good in fact, defiantly much better than Finn" she said still smiling.

Santana blinked and nodded at her happy reply. "Hmm, His friend Jasper is one annoying boy, but he does look real good" she said slowly and Quinn blinked, she knew that dating some one never stopped Santana from trying out other guys but she was slightly startled that she was considering Jasper already.

"What do you make of their other friends, Bonnie and Kloë?" she asked and Santana frowned, "I think Kloë is interested in Puck" Santana said "and that I should set up Bonnie and Matt then tear them back down again" she added, the devilish look that Quinn knew all too well creeping into her eyes. "Well be careful, I think Ace is all too protective of his little sister" Quinn warned, even if she knew that Santana wouldn't listen any way.

_[umm, so Quinn is being a little OOC, but I can't even write Puck in character so please don't kill me for that. Also I have a computer with spell check at long last but not for too too long so while me spelling will be better for the next little while it will eventually return to the horrible stuff from the last few chapters]_


	11. Cracked ribs

_((I am sooo sorry for not giving you guys more to read for so long, first shool got really busy with loads of homework then I went to cape breton and then I had swimming for like a week and got very little sleep.))_

Ace grabbed his back pack from his locked and headed for the doors to the school, he was in no hurry as glee had already made him late adn the sooner he got home the sooner his step-beast began to abuse him again. Of course he would have to make up some excuse when he got to school tomorrow if he was bruised on any part of his body that was easily visible to the others.

He didn't even have a car, his mother had been saving his dads old jeep for him but it needed repairs and they never seemeed to have any money to get the parts now that his step father was living with them. His mothers buiness trips where a hundred percent paid for by the company she worked for.

He stopped in the the drive way and took a deep breath to prepare himself for what would happen when he go in the door, he envisioned his so called father screaming about how it was selfish for him to stay put after school and not call in- never mind that the man did't have a cell phone and never even answered the home phone when Ace did call.

With a low sigh he trudged up the way and walked into the house. Sure enough when he walked through the door the step beast begain to yell at him before he could even shut the door behind him. "What were you thinking?" he roared and before Ace could answer he continued "I almost had to go and get the beer from the basement myself" he snapped and Ace took it as an oreder nad turned to go to the basement. He hadn't taken step when he got hit in the back off the head hard enough to knock him to the ground "don't you dare turn ypu back on me boy" he said and Ac e nodded mutely as he got back o his feet.

"May I go and get your beer sir?" he said making very little effort to keep his tone rom being mocking as he drawled out the last word. Just as he had expected his 'dad' shoved him to the ground, "You better not be mocking me boy, remember who puts the food in your mouth" he said and Ace struggled to keep from laughing out loud, his mom was the one with a job that paid well while the step beast sat on the couch and drank all daay while yelling at the tv when what ever team he was betting on that day lost.

"Now go and get my beer" thhe man standing over him yelled and Ace scrambled to his feet and rushed down the stairs to grab a box of beer in either hand to haul them back upstairs, unless his step-fathers poker buddies showed up tonight that should be enough last him for the next dozen days or so.

"And by the way" Ace said as he placed the beer boxs by the lazy chair that the step-beast was now sitting in "Las t time i checked my motheer made almost twice as much as you do and she cooks so in no way do you put any of the food on the table" h snapped, unable too resist pretty much walking up to fate's door and asking to give him a black eye and three dozen other bruises with a few cracked ribs on the side.

Sure enough a few hours later Ace was just getting out of Jaspers car with his torso wrapped in badages, they had told the staff at the emergancy room that they had been boxing for fun and that Jasper had gotten carrid away. Ace didn't think they had believed them but they had taken care of his injuries and when told thst Ace would not be pressing charges for assult had let Jasper drive him back home if he promised to take the pain killers they had given him once every four hours. Of course Ace had no intent of doing so as he had fallen out of a tree and gotten cracked ribs in the past and knew he would be loopy as possible if he took even so much as one of those pills, he would just get by on a lot of Advil instead.

He got stifly out of the car and began to limp slowly up the drive way, in a moment Jaspder was at his side with his fists clenched and a angry expression on his face, Ace realized his friend would beat up his dad if he let him and he quickly grabbed Jaspers arm. "You don't have to come in, i can handle it" Ace said quickly and Jasper shock his head "we're just getting your PJs and then your going to sleep over at my place tonight." he said, Ace felt he should ne arguing but he decided not to.


	12. Nightmare

**_((I had given up on this story, my writing was full of plot holes and my spelling was horrid but while i will not correct my other chapters (not at the moment, when I have word doc. and free time i will) I will continue writing, you have that one review and those two people who favourited my story to thank for that, I will go over chapters before I post them to try and find spelling mistakes and write as much as I can at school. To clear up my biggest plot hole thus far, the football team is still watching glee but they just weren't there when they split up to do the duets because that is not team work. also please review, I honestly don't care if you flame, I just like to see that people are reading my story!))_**

Ace groaned as his eyes slowly opened to stare at a white ceiling, where was he? the ceiling of his room was painted not white washed. He sat up slowly and groaned as his ribs gave him a twang of pain as if to jog his memory, sadly it worked and the events of last night came rushing back to Ace's mind alongside a splitting head ache. For a moment he regretted not taking the pain killers but then again he almost certainly would have missed school today if he had on account of sleeping until noon. He could hear the shower running a few rooms over and realised that Jasper must already have been up.

He slipped off the bed and onto his feet to look in the mirror, sure enough his fathers graduation ring had left a bleeding cut on his cheek bone and it's imprint in a bruise on the front of his shoulder, he turned stiffly and glanced around the room for a moment, looking for the green duffle bag that Jasper had run into the house to get and saw it leaning up against a large wardrobe at the back of the room. he pulled it up onto the bed, wincing at the sharp pain in his arms as he opened the zipper. He blinked in confusion, wishing that he had gone in with Jasper, it appeared that his friend had just run into his room and grabbed most of the clothes lying on the bottom of his closet, he couldn't help a grin when he spotted the light gray half shirt that most certainly didn't belong to him, evidently last time he had brought some one home she hadn't left with all she had come into the house... although that would explain why last time he really had woken up hung over one of his shirts had been missing.

Eventually Ace found a pair of dark wash jeans and a light gray long sleeved tee-shirt that actually was his and slowly began to dress himself, when he was pulling the shirt on over his head he couldn't help his fingers brushing a rope necklace that he had forgotten he was wearing, he gently pulled it out from under his shirt and held the wood carved ying-yang symbol in his hand, it had been given to him by his mother on his 8th birthday party, his birth father had carved it before he had died and his mother had strung it and given it to Ace who rarely took it off for any reason.

Ace stumbled out of the room and downstairs, the shower had turned off a while ago and Jasper was already sitting in the kitchen, glaring at the toaster with an annoyed face. "That won't make it pop any faster" Ace couldn't help pointing out as he opened the refrigerator and grabbed a thing of yogurt, for some reason Jasper's mother always had lots of yogurt, Ace thought that she knew he spent more time at Jaspers house than he did his own and that was why she bought it all because he'd never seen neither Jasper nor his mom eating it. Jasper turned on his stool to face Ace and the moment his gaze left the toaster it popped, "told ya" Ace added as he opened the silver wear drawer and grabbed a spoon, Jasper just glared at Ace as he grabbed his toast and his plate and dragged his stool back over to the kitchen table as Ace sat down, that was another thing Ace liked about Jasper's house, his parents liked to get stools and beanie bags instead of chairs, Ace wasn't sure why they did this but he was enjoying it, of course when he was younger he had spent no small amount of time falling off the stools.

Ace set his elbows on the table and winced, quickly taking them back off, both his elbows where bruised from a fall that was had not been off a stool. Jasper glanced across at him "You know you could always skip school today, I could say that you got sick" Ace shock his head "For one no one would believe you, I used that excuse two weeks ago, two I have to practice my duet with Quinn and three if I'm absent again this month then I get a call home and if dad picks up someone just might catch on and that would create farmore problems than I need right now." he said, raising a finger every time he said a number.

"Fair point" Jasper said, biting into his second piece of toast, with a grimace "It's burnt" he muttered and Ace ignored him as he scrapped the bottom of the yogurt container for the last few mouthfuls of the stuff he couldn't help noticing that Jasper finished off the toast no matter how burnt he claimed it to be almost before Ace was finished with the now completely empty yogurt container which he got up and put in the sink, running warm water to fill the container so the yogurt didn't stick and make it hard to clean off later.

Jasper placed his own plate in the sink and headed over to the door after he did so, grabbing his school bag from where it was leaned up against the back of the door, Ace was slightly surprised to see that his bag was beside it, he didn't recall it being in Jasper's hands when they had left his house, but then again what he did remember was rather fuzzy.

He followed Jasper out of the house and winced, the glare of the sun was no help to his aching head. He kept his expression from changing however, it was best if Jasper didn't think he wasn't feeling the best, besides it was just a head ache, he would take one or two of the Advil that he kept in his locker and then he would be fine for the day.

He slipped into the passenger side of Jasper's large block truck with a wince as the door which never stayed open for long knocked his ribs, again he quickly hurried the expression off his face and sat down, He, Jasper, Bonnie, Kloë and Kloë's brother Danté had spent most of the summer up at Kloë's father beach house and they had frequently driven around sitting in the back, he doubted that it would be the same this year, Kloë's parents had divorced come fall and her brother had gone away to live with their mother and her family in Canada while Kloë had stayed behind with her father.

Jasper's house was only a five minute drive from school and they pulled up to the school in no time, the two of them moved quickly into the school, Ace wished to avoid any one who knew him, particularly Quinn, Kloë and Bonnie. They both slipped through the halls and down to the locker rooms, most mornings when Ace wasn't limping in pain he and Jasper would box, run laps or try some track and field, some days they hung out at the pool. Ace didn't understand why the school had a pool, it was rare for people to use it for swimming although he had heard of geek dunking and had been a victim of the sport a few times until they learned he could pull people tossing him in with him.

Ace and Jasper both stepped into the glee room, on the other side of the wall that separated the practice room from the stage Ace could hear Rachel singing loudly, although he could quiet make out the words, Jasper stretched as he dropped his back i one of the rows of chairs, then he grinned and grabbed a hacky sack from one of the pockets, Ace blinked at him "How long have you been lunging that around?" he questioned, He loved to play with a hacky sack, he held out a hand and Jasper tossed to him, Ace caught it and drop kicked it back, then he winced. "Mayhap just some catching?" he suggested with a wince, he really should have thought that over.

Jasper gave him a worried look, "I told you that you shouldn't have come to school today." He said and Ace straightened back up "Now what possible reason would ya hav' to do that?" he asked, letting some of his afflicted accent creep back into his voice, Jasper claimed he only did that with people he was trying to push away or people he considered close friends Ace said that that didn't make any sense.

Jasper gave him another annoyed/worried look, Ace considered that to be his friend specialty but now he was starting to wonder if he'd had to practice in order to get it right, when they'd first met he did recall him using that look quite so often which would make sense if he had been perfected it in order to use it later... or maybe Ace was just good at bringing out that side of people, Bonnie, Kloë and Danté often gave him odd looks as well or in Danté case had given.

Jasper backed up a step and tossed the seed filled ball back to Ace who head butted it back, _there that didn't hurt_ he thought as Jasper kicked it up and he stepped back to catch it, running into someone who was coming into the room, "Sorry buddy" Ace said without looking to see who it was as he tossed that ball back to Jasper who caught it and didn't toss it back, ace turned around to see who had so rudely intruded on their game.

"'Ello Puck, Mike, Mat, Finn..." Ace trailed off, what was the blond kids name? "Sam" Jasper whispered into his ear, apparently he had been come up behind him, it took Ace a lot of effort not to turn around and deck him, didn't he know better than to sneak up behind him? "And Sam" he added. Stepping back after he realised how close he was standing to the other five guys "We 'ave practice this morin' yeah?" he asked, slipping into his accent of dropping Hs and Gs. Hmm, maybe Jasper was right and he did use his accent to drive people away... nah, he was just having fun with the five and seeing how long he could convince them that he really did have an accent, it had nothing to do with the fact he didn't want to open up to Puck and that he really didn't want Sam and Finn to realize he had kissed Quinn. He tossed the sack back over his shoulder to Jasper who took the hint and didn't toss it back. He moved stiffly back over to the chairs, trying not to limp, and sat down on one in the back row near the end of the row, Jasper sat beside him.

Ace pulled his bangs over his forehead and leaned back, fully intending to just relax until practice started...

**Ace blinked his eyes open and looked around in bewilderment, hadn't he just closed them in the music room at school? Apparently not for he was lying on the floor of Kloë', was it her mother's or her father's, Beach house, he blinked in confusion as he heard the sounds of a television down stairs, the cabin had no television set, when they came up here they either made their own entertainment or brought up a lap top and a few other electronics. He stumbled to his feet, how the bloody hell had he fallen asleep on the wooden floor with one arm trapped under him and the other extended over his head? **

**He shock the stiffness sleeping in such had given to his legs and arms as he staggered wearily down the stairs and onto the ground floor of the cabin- no it was the living room of his house, the ground was littered with enough beer cans he could be sure of that at least, he turned around and the stairs had vanished... what was he think? There were no stairs in any of the entrances to his living room, as he turned around he realized that there were in fact no exits at all, the doors and the windows seemed to have vanished although he remembered seeing the when he can down from the... where had he come down from? He glanced down at the six pack in his left hand, clearly his step father had demanded another six pack and he had gone to get it... right?**

**He stepped around the chair to place the pack by the left side of the arm chair and was just straightening back up when one of his step fathers flabby, sweaty hands grabbed his wrist, and blinked and the world seemed to blur, he and his father were standing on one of the high cliffs above the beach at the beach house, the tide was in and Ace could hear the sounds of the waves crashing angrily into the rocks at the bottom of the cliff.**

**His father one of Ace's wrists in each of his sweaty hands, holding them tightly enough his hands were starting to go numb. Ace didn't try all that hard to get away, he stood with his back to the cliff, his father was spitting something in his face but with the wind, rain and waves Ace couldn't tell what. Wait, since when was it raining or windy? He could have sworn that he had been standing in his living room only a second ago... His dad shock him and his train of thought when careening off a cliff.**

**Suddenly he found himself being forced backwards and he let out a panicked shout as he found the ground under him crumbling away, suddenly the size of the hands holding his wrists changed and he looked up from where he swung, hanging off a cliff with the only thing keeping him from falling being the hands on his wrist. He blinked, trying to make out who was saving his life, for a second he thought it was Quinn, her lips moved, saying something, maybe urging him to hold on? But the wind swept her words away. He blinked and his vision cleared, It wasn't Quinn who was stopping him from falling off the cliff, of course not, she was strong enough to keep her grip on him for long but rather Puck.**

**Puck's face looked strained and his shoulders were shaking as he held onto his wrists. Ace noticed that they were both slipping, his weight combined with the wet grass was pulling Puckerman off the edge, he could tell that Puck wasn't going to let him go, even if he fell off the cliff trying to save him. Ace did the only thing he could to keep his friend from following him off the cliff, he left go. As he fell a sharp branch poked his ribs and a voice said in his ear...**

"Ace wake up, class is starting" Ace straightened as Jasper poked him in the side; he had been slumped forward in his set, his chin tucked close to his chest. He blinked what had he been dreaming about? But the memories of his dream faded under the bright lights of the class room. He glanced around, was standing in front of the group and the other glee members were all sitting down, _I must have relaxed a little bit too much_ he thought, luckily no one else had turned around so his nap hadn't been noticed, meaning he likely hadn't been talking or flipping out in his sleep, he glanced around again, this team he noticed that Kloë was sitting in the second row with Puck rather than with the rest of them, evidently she was no longer irritated with him, he had to wonder what Puck had done to calm her, once Kloë had a grudge she held onto it for longer than was really good for any one.

**_(That's all for now, I know what my next two chapters will be but don't' expect them for a few more weeks, i need time to write and homework may interfere with my process, I also have to write some of my other fanfics and get them up for you as well as work on my OC a story I may or may not post the link to on my profile later.)_**


End file.
